Przesłuchanie
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry zadaje pytania Peterowi na temat Spidermana. Tłumaczenie fika isabellawm.


Autor oryginału: isabellawm  
Tytuł oryginału: Interrogatorio  
Autor tłumaczenia: Akolitka  
Tytuł tłumaczenia: Przesłuchanie  
Beta: Gellert  
Fandom: Spiderman  
Paring: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker  
Rating: M

Po pierwszych pięciu pytaniach na temat Spidermana, Peter Parker zaczął czuć się jak na przesłuchaniu.

Wyobrażał sobie siebie siedzącego w jednym z tych pomieszczeń policji, gdzie typowy detektyw z papierosem w ustach siedzi za klasycznym drewnianym stołem na przeciw niego.

Co prawda wyobrażenie było dalekie od rzeczywistości, jednak wrażenie pozostało. W prawdziwym życiu Peter leżał na łóżku, podczas gdy Harry chodził po jego pokoju, pociągając nosem.

- Czyli tak wygląda, kiedy zakłada maskę? - Osborn prosił, by czas się zatrzymał, aby mógł dokładnie zbadać zdjęcia, które jego przyjaciel robił sobie w stroju Spidermana.

- Nie wiem, Harry - przeciągnął się na łóżku, mnąc fotografie pod sobą. Już dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Harry zna jego sekretną tożsamość.

- Pete, nie kłam. - Tym razem spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie możesz uzyskać tak dobrych zdjęć przez przypadek. On ci pozuje. Myślę, że ty wiesz, kim on jest.

- Nie bądź głupi, po prostu mam sporo szczęścia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze znajduję się we właściwym miejscu i we właściwym czasie.

Harry przez chwilę utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, badając twarz swojego przyjaciela, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pomogłoby mu to wszystko zrozumieć. Kiedy Peter nauczył się tak dobrze kłamać?

Po kilku minutach napiętej ciszy zapytał o rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl już dawno temu - w dniu, w którym fotografie jego przyjaciela ukazały się na pierwszych stronach Daily Bugle.

- Czy Spiderman to twój chłopak?

Peter usiadł na skraju łóżka, z oczami szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia i szumem w uszach.

Odwrócił się do Harry'ego, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Osborn czekał na odpowiedź przyjaciela.

Spiderman roześmiał się. I potem kolejny raz i kolejny, nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wił się na łóżku, trzymając się za brzuch, a łzy ściekały mu po policzkach.

- Spiderman... moim chłopakiem - powtórzył pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zniesmaczony brakiem powagi swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zbliżywszy się do łóżka, na którym leżał Peter, chwycił go za ramiona, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.

- Spotykacie się? - wywarczał ochryple. Peter przestał się śmiać, zdziwiony zachowaniem swojego przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. Potem zobaczył swoje ramiona przyciskane do materaca rękami Harry'ego, a następnie swoje biodra, na których siedział jego przyjaciel. Ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów, tak że Parker mógł poczuć oddech Harry'ego na swojej szyi. Wtedy uśmiech rozlał się na jego twarzy.

- Czy jesteś o niego zazdrosny, Harry? - mrucząc, przeciągał ostatnią sylabę imienia Osborna. Odchrząknął, gdy nagle zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach.

Harry siedział na jego biodrach, a to, że od czasu do czasu pocierał tyłkiem o jego męskość, nie nastrajało go do długiej rozmowy. Jego twarz, czerwona jak pomidor, zaczęła zdradzać jego stan. W chwili, gdy jego przyjaciel otarł się jak gdyby od niechcenia o jego erekcję i gdy poczuł, że jego członek jest bardzo tym zainteresowany, zakaszlał i usiadł na materacu z rękami Osborna wciąż zaciśniętymi na jego nadgarstkach. Odwrócił twarz, by uniknąć spojrzenia Harry'ego.

- Kto wie - odpowiedział chłopak, popychając go z powrotem na materac. Peter poczuł, że teraz jego kolej, by zacząć drażnić się z Harrym. - Harry Osborn zmiażdżony przez Spidermana.

- Co? - Teraz to on popatrzył zdezorientowany. Przejechał ręką po swoich brązowych włosach. - Jesteś bardzo powolny, Peter.

Już po raz drugi tego wieczora Parker poczuł przemożną chęć pocałowania swojego przyjaciela. Tylko że tym razem żaden z nich się nie zatrzymał.

Bez zastanowienia przygarnął pochylającego się nad nim Harry'ego, jak gdyby świat miał się dziś skończyć, wsunął swoje wolne już ręce pomiędzy pośladki chłopaka, ściskając je mocno, podczas gdy Osborn całował go w usta, trzymając jego twarz w rękach. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, przyjaciele nie całują się namiętnie, ocierając się o siebie jak zwierzęta.

Usta Petera, na początku nieśmiałe, z czasem przejęły inicjatywę, jednak po kilku minutach pocałunki przeszły w lekkie gryzienie, najpierw dolnej wargi, języka, policzków pokrytych jednodniowym zarostem, by skończyć na gładkiej szyi. Kiedy jednak założył mu ręce za kark i pociągnął go ku sobie, Harry przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i wstał.

- Po prostu pokazałem ci namiastkę tego, co mógłbyś mieć, Parker - powiedział, używając wyniosłego tonu. - Czy muszę zmiażdżyć tego pajęczaka, byś był tylko mój?

- Ty... Ja, ty... - Peter był tak oszołomiony, że zignorował zniewagę Harry'ego, którego głos podnosił się w miarę upływu czasu.

- On jest twoim chłopakiem czy nie? - Wszystkim, czego potrzebował, był mały ruch głową.

Harry z powrotem opadł na niego, przygważdżając go do materaca w tej samej chwili, gdy ciocia May weszła do pokoju z lemoniadą i ciasteczkami.

Spadkobierca Oscorpu popatrzył w stronę drzwi i upadł na łóżko obok Petera.

- Czy ja w czymś wam przeszkodziłam, chłopcy? - Uśmiechnęła się i postawiła tacę na biurku. Uwielbiała tą dwójkę; dorastali jako przyjaciele od szkoły podstawowej.

- Nie, ciociu May - powiedział Peter. - Harry chciał tylko wyjaśnić pewne wątpliwości.

Dzięki Bogu ciotka nie przyjrzała się swojemu siostrzeńcowi i pożądliwym spojrzeniom, jakie wymieniał ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem.


End file.
